


Stories from West City Prep

by OonaLuna_Art



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Abuse of Fusion Dance, Comic, Comic Anthology, Evil Parents, Gen, High School, Highschool AU, Improper use of the fusion dance, Not Serious, Old Work, Saiyans have fangs, Stories from West City Prep, capitalism jokes, fangs, reupload, short series, west city prep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27759997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OonaLuna_Art/pseuds/OonaLuna_Art
Summary: This is a short series of comic strips I used to make and post on my Tumblr Account. I wanted to focus on the antics of the children of the main characters while they navigated high school life, while also trying to downplay the mysterious and often secret nature of their legacies.At the moment, I have no intention of finishing the story, but since this was a series of comic strips, there was no true ending in mind.Hope you enjoy!
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta, Canon/OC, Goten/OC - Relationship, Trunks Briefs/Mai
Kudos: 9





	1. Famous Father




	2. Fashion

It’s pretty clear which parent Trunks gets his fashion sense from. 

Sorry, I have to add extra text so that AO3 will let me post.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since Mai's original incarnation was based on the concept of a Soviet Spy, I decided to give her a Mongolian-inspired appearance . In a later installation, she's wearing traditional, Mongolian clothing.


	3. Group Project

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goten transfers to Trunks’s school and goes on to ruin his life.


	4. Grades

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bulma decided to never discuss Trunks’s education with Vegeta ever again.


	5. Homecoming

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think homecoming dances may be a pretty American concept. It’s like prom but underclassmen can go too and it happens earlier in the year, usually coinciding with the end of the football season. I also remember that i never had a date so i always went with a group of friends. 
> 
> I named the demon girl Vesna, after a slavic deity.


	6. Baby Blue

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

. 

. 

. 

. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The best head canon to come out of DBS is that Bulla is a god of destruction, explaining some of her passivity in GT, and the golden collar and earrings many of the gods choose to wear. If you think about it, only Goku and Vegeta ever learned how to sense divine energy, so it could have slipped under everyone-else’s noses for ages. 
> 
> If I actually continued this story, there was going to be an arc where Future!GodOfDestruction!Bulla visits.


	7. Business Trip

.

.

.

. 

. 

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That bad, huh?


	8. Light of My Eyes

.

. 

.

. 

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I ended up continuing the series, Clementine would have been Goten's girlfriend.


	9. Celebrity Couple

. 

. 

. 

. 

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trunks is probably well aware that his mom and Yamcha used to date, but the reminders never get any easier.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignore that this is a second part 8, this comic is a mess.

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I watched Dragonball in my teens, and I remember that Goku learned how to hide his energy signature, when training with Popo, by stilling his heartbeat. Therefore, all DBZ fighters are canonically experiencing some form of cardiac arrest when not training/fighting. 
> 
> This is the end of the comic series (for now).

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
